


Examinations

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [176]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Human Castiel, Medical Kink, Nurse Meg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: you love medical kink? then give me nurse Meg taking care of human!Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Examinations

Cas had been lying down on his bed, when Meg came into the room, dressed in a blue nurse outfit, a stethoscope around her neck.

“Meg?” Cas asked, watching her move over, a small smirk on her face.

“How you feeling Cas?” Meg asked.

“Pretty well.” Cas replied. “I’m not an angel anymore so…”

“I know. Which means that you can get sick now.”

“And?”

“And that means that you should probably have check ups to make sure that you stay well.”

“Is that so?” Cas asked.

“Mm-hmm.” Meg smiled softly, moving over to Cas. Meg pushed Cas back down on the bed, and slowly removed his shirt.

Meg’s hands brushed softly against Cas’ skin, trailing up to Cas’ neck, while Cas’ eyes stayed glued to Meg.

“Feel normal, which is good.” Meg murmured, taking the stethoscope and putting the bits in her ears. She pressed the chest piece to Cas’ chest, and smiled when he shivered slightly. “Deep breaths, Clarence.” Meg said.

Cas breathed how Meg wanted and she smiled.

“Heart and lungs sound good. Lie back down.” She said, taking the stethoscope and draping it over her neck.

Cas did, and Meg started feeling around, checking for an abnormalities, pleased when she didn’t find any.

“Look and feel healthy so far, Cas.”

“And that’s good?”

“That's  _very_  good.” Meg nodded. “I’m going to need to take a look down below.”

“Down below…?”

“Pull your pants and boxers down, Cas.” Meg said.

Cas nodded and did as Meg asked, and watched as Meg reached into her pocket, pulling out two gloves and snapping them on, watching Cas’ cock start to twitch to life.

“I’m going to touch and examine your dick, Clarence.” Meg said. Cas nodded, eyes starting to dilate from arousal, and he watched as Meg took a hold of his cock, stroking it lightly, thumbing at his head, and cas stifled a grunt. “Cas?”

“It’s fine…” Cas said, feeling his cock starting to thicken in Meg’s hands. “Meg…”

“It’s fine to feel aroused, Cas.” Meg murmured. Cas moaned slightly, hips lightly thrusting, and Meg looked at him amused, before continuing to examine Cas’ cock.

She moved down to his balls, rolling them in her hand, feeling the skin.

“Cough for me.” Meg said. Cas did, and Meg nodded. “Feel just fine.”

“Meg…” Cas said, voice rough. “Meg…I need…”

“What do you need?”

“Don’t know…” Cas whimpered, hips thrusting in the air. “Need a touch…I ache….”

Meg wrapped a gloved hand around Cas’ cock, and started to jerk Cas off.

Cas moaned, gripping the sheets, as he started to thrust into Meg’s hand.

“Don’t stop…don’t…” Cas’ voice broke off in moans, as his eyes shut, and he started panting.

Meg moved between Cas’ legs, leaning down and licking at Cas’ cockhead.

Cas cried out and Meg chuckled, as she sucked on the head, while she kept jerking Cas off.

“Meg…Meg….Meg!” Cas cried out, coming heavily.

Meg worked Cas through his orgasm, swallowing down what Cas gave, before she moved up and kissed Cas’ lips.

“Well, Clarence. You’ve been such a good patient for me. And I’m happy to say that you’re completely healthy.”

“Meg…” Cas murmured. “Am I going to have…more examinations?”

“I can give you as many as you like, Clarence.” Meg grinned.


End file.
